


Partner

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha 100 words drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partner

Clint was the one for her.  
Natasha has been sure of this for years.  
For he is the only one,  
Who can resist her.  
The only one with whom,  
She thinks of having a family.  
He knows her inside out.  
He loves her despite,  
Everything he knows about her.  
He has darkness just as she does.  
She only wants to be,  
Tied to him.  
Natasha won't mind spending the rest,  
Of her life married to Clint.  
He completes her in a way,  
No one else can.  
Understands her the best.  
Accepts her despite her faults.  
And opens his heart to her.


End file.
